The present invention relates to an insulating molding for a housing of at least one battery cell, to a battery cell, specifically a lithium-ion battery cell, and to a battery.
A battery cell is an electrochemical energy store which, upon the discharging thereof, converts stored chemical energy into electrical energy by an electrochemical reaction. It transpires that, in future, whether in stationary applications such as wind turbines, in motor vehicles which are configured as hybrid or electric vehicles, and in electronic devices, new battery systems will be employed which will be subject to very stringent requirements, with respect to reliability, safety, performance capability and service life.
On the grounds of their high energy density, lithium-ion batteries are specifically employed as energy stores for electrically-powered motor vehicles.
Battery cells, specifically lithium-ion battery cells, are configured, for example, with an electrode assembly comprised of a cathode, a separator and an anode which, for example, are interwound or stacked one on top of another. The cathode comprises, for example, a cathode foil, which is coated with an active material, and the anode comprises, for example, an anode foil, which is coated with an active material. The cathode foil is comprised, for example, of aluminum, and the anode foil is comprised, for example, of copper. The battery cell housing is comprised, for example, of a metal, a plastic, or a combination of plastic and metal. It can be of prismatic design, or of a different shape from the latter.
At present, battery cells are mutually electrically insulated, for example by means of polymer-based materials. These include, for example, films, adhesive tapes, shrink-on tubing, insulating lacquer or housing shells of plastic composition.
A plurality of battery cells are mechanically combined to form modules, and are connected, for example, in parallel or in series.
In US 2010/0028765, a rechargeable battery is disclosed, the battery cells of which are respectively arranged in a housing. The housing incorporates a filler material, which encloses the battery cells. The housing is variously formed, and has different segments with different wall thicknesses.
US 2006/0051666 discloses a battery cell with a housing, wherein said housing incorporates a compensating element for the expansion of the battery cell. This element can be configured such that that housing wall, at the relevant position, has an inward-facing offset, whereby the wall thickness remains constant.